Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device and a method for fabricating the same.
Electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, notebook computers, navigation systems, and smart televisions, have been developed. These electronic devices generally include display devices to provide information and may further include various electronic modules in addition to the display devices.
The display devices are designed according to the use purpose of the electronic devices. To this end, the display devices may be designed to have various shapes.